


temporary arrangements

by whimsicott



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Timeskip, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Dimitri destroyed Felix’s door so Felix is forced to share a room with Sylvain.





	temporary arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sylvix week 2019. Prompt was “roommates AU” but I went with just roommates. Thank you Atan for beta-ing!

This is a temporary arrangement, Felix reminds himself as he holds tightly to his pillow and blankets in one hand, his sword in his other. He looks around Sylvain’s room, as if expecting it to be a lot worse somehow - messy or dirty maybe, or has a copious amount of sleazy pictures tacked on the wall perhaps.

But it’s a room not much different from Felix’s own. Perhaps Sylvain cleaned it up when Felix told him he’s going to stay over. Perhaps, it’s always been like this and Felix had simply created an image of it in his mind when he’s only ever seen the room in the dark, with his and Sylvain’s clothes thrown on the floor.

Well, of course the door is different. Because Felix’s door had been broken down by Dimitri last night when he was doing sit-ups in his room and Dimitri thought it sounded suspicious enough and dangerous enough to warrant knocking down his door with the kind of brute strength that knocks even the hinges of the door off the wall.

“They’ll get your door fixed soon,” Sylvain smiles sympathetically. 

Felix grumbles. 

Dimitri had offered his room, of course, all apologetic, head bowed down and those long blonde bangs of his covering his face. But Felix had said no. He’s not in the mood to deal with Dimitri or being around Dimitri’s things, even if he knows his childhood friend mostly keeps his room bare.

Sylvain seems like the logical choice. 

They had started sleeping with each other sometime after Dimitri disappeared, and by now they’ve made a bit of a habit out of it. Usually, they use Felix’s room. Felix is more comfortable there anyway, with it being his own space. But he had spent the night in Sylvain’s room every now and then, in slightly restless sleep leading him to sneak out to practice with his sword before dawn.

“I’ll take the floor,” Felix says, voice gruff.

“Hey, no, I won’t have that,” Sylvain says with a frown. He sits on his bed and pats the space next to him. “You know this bed is big enough for the both of us.”

Barely, Felix says, and barely mostly because Sylvain is tall and sturdily built. Barely, and so far it always ended up with Felix pressed against Sylvain’s hard chest, Sylvain’s heartbeat against his ear.

“If you don’t come here I’ll pick you up myself if I have to,” Sylvain says with a teasing smile.

The Goddess knows Sylvain is strong enough for that.

Felix rolls his eyes, putting his sword by the wall then dumping his pillow and blanket on the bed. He kicked his shoes off - worn loosely for the short move between his and Sylvain’s room - and curls himself onto Sylvain’s bed.

“There,” Sylvain gives off a little chuckle. He then stands up, giving Felix the room and time to pick the walls side of the bed as he blows out the candle. He heads back to the bed right after, and Felix can feel the bed shifts, adjusting to Sylvain’s weight as he climbs on. “Good night, roommate.”

“It’s temporary,” Felix says, a knee-jerk reaction.

He can’t see Sylvain’s face, just the silhouette of Sylvain’s hand scratching the back of his head.

“Alright, good night temporary roommate.”

His tone is casual, slightly amused even, and Felix finds himself slightly relieved at that. Sylvain generally gets him, but even he can be too rough to Sylvain sometimes. 

That aside, it’s definitely odd trying to go to sleep in this bed without having had sex first. Sex had always been the reason he’s stepped into Sylvain’s room before this. The reason he might even consider staying the night. Felix tries to make himself more comfortable by pushing himself farther until he cuddles the wall.

But Sylvain’s presence is still there right behind him. A heavy presence with the softest breathing.

Sylvain, not undressed like usual, but in a goofy, long night shirt.

Felix remains still. Works very hard to be still, in fact. He puts in every effort so his muscles don’t so much as twitch, to make sure his breathing is perfectly timed and even, that his eyes are completely closed with no light penetrating through him. 

It has the opposite effect of putting him to sleep, however, and thirty minutes later Felix is as awake as a child after eating a whole basket of candies. 

He watches Sylvain shifts in what he assumes is sleep.

This isn’t going to work.

Felix scrambles up to sneak out from the bottom of the bed, but he only gets halfway there when Sylvain pulls down his arm.

“Where are you going?” Sylvain says blearily.

“Can’t sleep,” Felix mumbles.

Sylvain leans into his own pillow and grins.

“Not used to sleeping here without a fuck?”

Felix would smother Sylvain’s smug face with a pillow if he isn’t held still in place, Sylvain’s grip stronger than his lack of training implies.

He settles down, sitting on his side of the bed. It’s only then Sylvain lets go of him.

Sylvain is right, but Felix isn’t willing to give him this.

“If you were as alert on the battlefield I wouldn’t have to worry about you,” Felix sighs.

“You worry about me?” Sylvain says. Too happy. Definitely too happy.

Felix shrugs. He holds his face near his knees, but his eyes stay on Sylvain. He watches as Sylvain pulls himself up too, shifting closer to Felix.

They’re tight against each other, shoulder to shoulder. The bed creaks under their every movement. But Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind that. He takes Felix’s hand in his, fingers finding their place in between Felix’s naturally and comfortably.

Felix turns to see Sylvain then. It’s a little harder to breathe like this.

And it gets harder when Sylvain leans in for a kiss. 

Kisses with Sylvain are often similar. They’re always tentative at first, as if Sylvain is afraid Felix will bite. As if Felix is afraid he can’t help but bite. But soon they find their pace, their depth, and they will sink into it, completely indulging themselves with every contact.

Kisses with Sylvain always leave his lips wet and raw, a look he doesn’t want to see in the mirror, a look he knows Sylvain likes based on that satisfied expression on his face whenever they part.

“Felix,” Sylvain calls out again. Purrs out to him, almost. 

He pins Felix against the wall this time, the creaking of the bed growing louder. He kisses Felix again, and this time his hands wander under Felix’s night shirt. 

They find their way up to Felix’s nipples, and as they continue their flurry of kisses Sylvain begins to rub and pinch Felix’s nipples.

This is something Felix likes but would never admit. But Sylvain knows anyway. In the times they’ve slept together, Sylvain has learnt more than what Felix can say in words.

Felix isn’t sure where he’s supposed to concentrate. With the kisses deep and long. With Sylvain’s hands relentlessly teasing his nipples under his shirt. With Sylvain, so close to him he can smell the soap Sylvain uses. With the noise the bed makes under them, following the rhythm of Sylvain’s every move. 

He can hear himself whine against Sylvain’s kisses. Little moans that he lets out but is swallowed into their kisses.

Then, Sylvain tosses Felix’s shirt off. Now this room should be more familiar: their clothes thrown about like this.

He looks at Felix, so intensely that even in the darkness of the room Felix can feel it against his very form. He seems to be trying to make the details of Felix’s body against the dim moonlight from outside the window.

Then, without warning, he pushes Felix even farther against the wall, as far back as he could against the cold wall, now an unpleasant sensation on Felix’s exposed back. 

He lowers himself so his lips are against Felix’s chest.

A kiss, tender and soft like a first love.

Before he moves over to lick Felix’s right nipple.

His hand wanders to the left, and as he rubs and pulls with his fingers, his mouth moves to pleasure Felix as well. Licking, sucking, nibbling, each in turn like he’s an expert at this, sending waves of arousal in Felix’s body.

If he wasn’t so distracted, Felix would be glad that his night pants are so loose, because he’s hard so quickly from just Sylvain playing with his nipples.

He bites his lips to stifle his moans, but Sylvain replies to this with a _tsk_.

He looks up at Felix, mouth away from Felix’s nipple where they should be.

“I want to hear you,” Sylvain says quietly.

“What?” The word spills out of Felix.

“Please?” Sylvain says. He kisses Felix’s now raw right nipple tenderly.

And Felix lets out a moan.

“Better,” Sylvain says.

He then moves to give Felix’s left nipple attention with his lips, his hand now rubbing against the right. It feels different, having the hand on a nipple that has been sucked on. 

And Felix isn’t sure he dislikes it.

Noises begin to spill from his lips, noises that are more honest than his thoughts can catch up with. He can’t even register that they come from him, not with the way they sound out into the room around them.

Felix is engrossed on Sylvain sucking on his nipple, his hands gripping down on the sheet under him.

And then, a crash.

Felix almost doesn’t register this crash. This bang. 

This complete collapse of Sylvain’s door and a wild-eyed Dimitri standing there.

“I heard Felix in pain!” Dimitri says. “Are you guys alright?!”

Felix stares at Dimitri. It takes him seconds to register why Dimitri is there and what just happened. Seconds, as the heat rises up to his face and turns it red.

But Sylvain speaks first, with an awkward laugh.

“You should knock next time,” he says.

“Too late for that,” Felix snaps. 

Quickly. Not too quickly because Dimitri with his sheepish smile deserves this. 

“There’s no more door for him to fucking knock on!”


End file.
